entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
X - Review
center Hallo Leute, dieser Blog wurde von mir - Aki-chan86 - einem Mitglied des Entertainment-Newsteams für euch verfasst. ---- (Das Schicksal der Welt ist noch nicht entschieden.) Am 27. Oktober 2017 erschien „X - Die Serie“ erstmals bei Nipponart in Deutschland als Gesammtbox. Der 24-teilige Animeklassiker aus dem Jahre 2001 ist die Umsetzung des Mangas „X-1999” des Quartetts Clamp („Chobits“, „Blood-C“, „Tsubasa – Reservoir Chronicle“) und wurde vom Studio Madhouse („Chobits“, „Hellsing Ultimate“, „Ninja Scroll - Die Serie“) unter Regie von Yoshiyaki Kawajiri umgesetzt. In „X“ liegt das Schicksal der Erde und der Menschheit in den Händen des jungen Kamui Shirou, der sich entweder entweder für deren Erhalt oder deren Erneuerung entscheiden muss. Unboxing und Gestaltung Die Box ist dem Stil der Serie angepasst, geschmackvoll und nicht überladen gestaltet. Die 24 Episoden sind auf fünf DVDs oder Blu-Rays verteilt, im Schuber erwarten den Fan nach dem Ausklappen fünf Artworks zur Serie, einschließlich eines Aufklebers mit einem weiteren Motiv. Da es sich um Einzeltrays handelt, ist ein Herausfallen oder die Beschädigung dieser nicht möglich. Die Datenträger sind wiederum mit weiteren Motiven der Charaktere bedruckt. Negativ fällt auf, dass es keine Seitenlasche für ein kleines Begleitheft oder eine Übersicht für die Episodentitel und Inhalte gibt. Diese hätten sehr gut auf das Hintergrundmotiv eines der Trays aufgedruckt werden können. Das DVD-Menü enthält ein einfaches und doch stilvoll gehaltenes Menü, welches die für die Serie typischen Federn vor schwarzem Hintergrund zeigt und mit einem Audiotrack hinterlegt ist. Als Extras gibt es zusätzlich noch die 30-minütige OVA, die bereits August 2001 vor der Ausstrahlung der Serie in Japan erschien, und einen Vorgeschmack auf die Serie bietet. Trailer oder Hintergrundinfos sucht man jedoch vergebens. Es ist es positiv hervorzuheben, dass ebenfalls eine japanische Tonspur, samt deutschem Untertitel vorhanden ist. center|500px Die Story Kamui Shirou kehrt sechs Jahre nach dem Tod seiner Mutter im Jahr 1999 nach Tokyo zurück. Dort muss er erfahren, dass er derjenige ist, auf dessen Schultern nach einer Vorhersehung das Schicksal der Welt lastet. Sein Erscheinen löst eine Reihe von Ereignissen aus und die Himmels- und Erddrachen versammeln sich. Die zwei Gruppen, die aus je sieben mächtigen Magiern bestehen, versuchen im Alltag nicht aufzufallen. Kamui muss sich zwischen einer der beiden Seiten entscheiden, und sagen, welche er anführt. Wird er ein Himmelsdrache, der für den Erhalt der Menschheit kämpft? Oder wird er ein Erddrache, der sich für den Erhalt der Erde einsetzt, die unter der Menschheit gelitten hat? Gleichzeitig trifft er auf seine alten Freunde Fuuma und Kotori Monou aus Kindertagen. Doch Kamui ahnt nicht, dass es ausgerechnet Fuuma ist, der zu seinem Begleitster und damit zu seinem Gegenpol wird. Es entbrennt ein blutiger und grausamer Kampf um das Schicksal der Erde und eine Schlacht zwischen Gut und Böse. Charaktere Charaktere sind ein äußert wichtiger Bestandteil von „X“, die den Verlauf und die Philosophie der Serie prägen. Dem Anime gelingt es in seiner Kürze beeindruckend die 14 Charaktere (die sieben Erd- und Himmelsdrachen) sowie vier weitere Charaktere (Daisuke Saiki, Hinoto, Kanoe und Kotori Monou) vorzustellen und weiterzuentwickeln. Dazu werden die Figuren in einem gewissen Zeitraum, wie eine einzelne oder mehrere Episoden, in den Vordergrund gerückt. Ihre oftmals leidvolle Hintergrundgeschichte, ihre Motivationen, Eigenschaften und magische Fähigkeiten (Wind-, Feuer-, Wasser-, Strommagie) und ihre Beziehungen untereinander werden vorgestellt. Anschließend werden sie später einem oder mehreren Kontrahenten der anderen Fraktion in den actionreichen Kämpfen, um das Schicksal der Welt gegenüber gestellt. Wer jetzt jedoch denkt, dass alle Erddrachen einfach nur böse und hasserfüllt sind, weil sie die Vernichtung der Menschheit wollen, und dass alle Himmelsdrachen gut sind, der irrt. Fast alle Charaktere sind (abgesehen von ihren magischen Fähigkeiten) als realistische Personen angelegt, mit denen man mitfühlt und mitleidet. Ähnlich wie in „Code Geass“, haben alle ihre Gründe, warum sie für eine der Seiten kämpfen, wie sie dies tun und dass sie sich gegen oder für System einsetzen. Es gibt dabei nicht unbedingt nur Schwarz und Weiß und so kann es auch zu ungeahnten Wendungen für einen Charakter kommen, welcher die Handlung vorantreibt und verändert. Stil Animation Die detaillierten Animationen brauchen sich für einen etwas betagten Anime nicht vor aktuellen Serien verstecken. Vielmehr hebt sie sich positiv von vielen Serien heutiger Zeit durch hohes Niveau ab. Man erkennt sofort, dass das Charakterdesign direkt von CLAMP kommt. Man erkennt sofort typische Merkmale wie das spitze Kinn und die ausdrucksstarken Augen. Diese Anleihen kann man ebenso in „Code Geass“ entdecken. Es ist also kein Zufall, dass sich Charaktere wie Kamui Shirou, Fuuma Monou und Lelouch vi Britannia so ähnlich sehen. Die Zeichnerinnen erschufen gemeinsam auch viele weitere bedeutende Serien, darunter „Card Captor Sakura“, „Chobits“ „Blood-C“ erschufen. In Serien wie „×××HOLiC“ und „Tsubasa – Reservoir Chronicle“ ließen sie Charaktere anderer Werke auftreten. German X intro X 1999 Opening (X−エックス−) Myuji - exDream Sound „She rules until the end of time...“ Das ikonische und gleichzeitig schicksalhaft anmutende Lied „Mother Earth“ von Within Temptation zieht den Zuschauer jedes Mal in den Bann, passt es großartig doch hervorragend zur Thematik und dem musikalischen Stil der Serie. Auch wenn es sich dabei lediglich um die deutsche Version des Intros als auch Outros handelt, kann sie das japanische Intro „eX Dream“ von Myuji und dem Abspann „Secret Sorrow“ von Kohei Koizumi deutlich das Wasser reichen. Ebenso ist Naoki Sato („Eureka Seven“, „Blood-C“) für seinen hervorragend Soundtrack zu loben, der breitgefächerter nicht sein könnte. Das zeigt die Bandbreite der Musik sowie der genutzten Instrumente. Sanfte Harfenklänge, chaotische elektrische Gitarren- und Synthesizerabfolgen und traurige Violinenstücke. Dabei vermag er es perfekt, die elektronischen Soundeffekte oft mit klassischen Oechsterstücken zu unterlegen, um je nach Gefühlslage und Szene, die richtige Stimmung zu erzielen. Synchronisation Die Synchronisation übernahm das Studio Brandtfilm aus Potsdam und so wurden in „X“ alle Sprecher und Sprecherinnen ideal auf die Charaktere besetzt. Obwohl alle Sprecher ausnahmslos bekannte Größen und wiedererkennbar sind, leidet Synchronisation und die Charaktere nicht darunter. Philosophie Themen die in der Grundthematik von „X“ aufgegriffen werden, könnten aktueller nicht sein. Geht man davon aus, dass die Menschheit den Planeten zerstört, wird das Thema des Umweltschutzes angesprochen und mehrfach in der Serie thematisiert. Grundlegende existenzielle Fragen sind zum Beispiel aus, ob das Schicksal oder das Leben vorherbestimmt oder Zufall sind. In weit kann man das Schicksal mit einer Entscheidung bestimmen oder was sind die Folgen, die daraus wachsen? Was würden wir tun, wenn unsere Liebsten leiden? Damit werden natürlich auch Zustände und Emotionen wie Liebe, Trauer, Verlust und Vertrauen beschrieben. Der Anime geht dabei aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln an auf spiritueller und mystischer Ebene an die einzelnen Charaktere heran. Viele der Figuren - vor allen Dingen die Himmelsdrachen - gehören einer bestimmten Religion an. Fazit X hat alles was zu einem Klassiker gehört, den man sich nicht entgehen lassen solle. Von der dramatischen, spannungsreichen Handlung und hochwertigen Animationen über eine ausgezeichnete Synchronisation und einen eopischen Soundtrack bis hin zu tiefgründigen, mystischen Hintergrundmotiven und gefühlvollen Charakteren. Alle komplexen Themen diebehandelt werden sind zeitlos und eine Parabel für das Wesen der Menschheit. Damit hebt sich der Titel wunderbar von anderen Animes heutiger Zeit ab. thumb|center|500 px|Fantrailer Kategorie:Aki-chan86